¡La abeja reina a llegado!
by Luu1225
Summary: Una nueva portadora de un miracolous a aparecido, ¿quien es la extraña chica con vestimenta de abeja? Cada portador tiene una historia, tal vez es momento de conocer el de la nueva chica. [Bee Queen- OC] Oneshot


**¡La abeja reina ha llegado!**

 **[…]**

Apenas puso un pie fuera del avión sintió que una extraña sensación le abrumaba, no era de más, había llegado a una de la ciudades más elegantes del mundo: París, Francia.

Y ella, no era más que una chica citadina del norte de Kansas, sentía que no encajaría ahí. Pero bueno, como decían en Kansas: _Si la bota no te queda, al menos haces el intento porque tu pie entre_. Debía repetirse eso todos los días, no creía tener complicación alguna con el francés lo había aprendido de pies a cabeza cuando estuvo en secundaria, además de que hizo un arduo repaso cuando consiguió esa beca. Estudiar en París debía ser el sueño de todo alumno, para ella… no tanto.

Nunca había salido de Kansas, era una chica de granja. Levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, sembrar, cultivar, criar y cuidar eran sus tareas de todos los días.

-¿Necesita que le llame un taxi?- pregunto una de las encargadas del aeropuerto tras el mostrador.

-No lo creo, solo necesito saber dónde queda esta dirección- dejo en manos de la trabajadora el pequeño papelito donde venía la dirección de aquel departamento donde se hospedaría el resto de su año escolar. La mujer lo tomo y parpadeo algo sorprendida.

-Este lugar queda a dos kilómetros de aquí- contesto, solo para después sentir como la chica le quitaba el papelito.

-Con eso está bien, muchas gracias- dedico una sonrisa a la fémina antes de tomar su única maleta que constaba de una mochila, después de eso se alejo a paso tranquilo de ahí, la encargada no pudo retirar la vista de aquella chica. Se notaba enseguida que era extranjera, de tez blanca aunque estaba levemente bronceada que le daba un suave toque a tostado, cabello rubio y unas pequeñas pecas que resaltaban en sus mejillas aunque su aspecto no parecía demasiado extranjera, su short de mezclilla, la camisa blanca de fondo y la de botones que tenía encima, sin contar también las botas color marrón que llevaba, eso era suficiente para que se llevase varías miradas de los que pasaban en el aeropuerto y estaba segura que también llamaría la atención fuera de ahí.

 **[…]**

Llegó al departamento en menos de 20 minutos, no hubo necesidad de que preguntase nuevamente, cuando puso un pie dentro del edificio una mujer le intercepto, era la encargada de la beca. Sintió un grato alivio cuando esta le recibió, fueron hasta el departamento, bastante espacioso cuando estuvo dentro de este, notó los diferentes lugares que tenía.

-¿Está segura que es mi departamento?- pregunto de verdad extrañada, ahí podría vivir una familia entera.

-Más que segura- contesto la mujer de anteojos entregando un par de papeles a la rubia. Esta comenzó a leerlos, solo se dio cuenta que eran su horario de clases, un mapa de la escuela y por supuesto el dinero mensual de la beca. Ver varios ceros hizo que se sintiera de verdad cohibida, la única vez que había visto tanto dinero fue cuando tuvieron una buena cosecha y vendieron todo en el mercado, solo esa vez.

-Señorita Archidel, ¿está segura que todo este dinero es mío?

La mencionada se giro hacía la chica y asintió.

-Es lo necesario para que compres comida y cualquier cosa que necesites, tus útiles escolares están en tu habitación- comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación principal le seguía otra que posiblemente se quedaría vacía ya que el departamento solo sería habitado por… -¿está todo bien, Ellie?-

Ellie sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de asentir.

-Solo… no me creo que este tan lejos de Kansas- respondió sin dejar de seguir a la fémina.

-Bueno, tu reporte sobre el uso de alternas fuentes de energía te trajo hasta aquí, debes sentirte orgullosa- comentó la mujer, ese comentario hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios de la contraria pero se hizo más grande cuando recordó donde estaba.

París… la ciudad de la cual había escuchado varias veces en la escuela, un lugar adonde todos querían ir, ella debía sentirse bien de estar ahí, pero no solo eso. La oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo, el ayudar a otros se hizo presente en su cabeza. Así como había hecho desde que pudo caminar, debía comenzar nuevamente.

-Tus clases comienzan en dos días, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Salió del lugar a la pequeña terraza que había, así pudo dar un profundo respiro, llenar sus pulmones de aire, del fresco aire de París.

-¿Tiene alguna guía de turismo?

 **[…]**

Cada rincón de París era extraordinario, había un lugar en particular que quería visitar. Y no era sorpresa que se tratase de la torre Iffel. La guía que consiguió por parte de la señorita Riffens le fue de mucha ayuda, calculo la distancia que tenía que recorrer caminando para ir a los diferentes lugares que tenía planeado, en total serían 20 minutos de su departamento a la torre Iffel. Después podría ir a comer algo o comprar, había leído sobre una panadería a unas cuantas calles. Eso le ayudaría a conocer mejor la ciudad.

Aunque antes que nada tenía que conseguir un par de masetas y tierra, para ciertas flores especiales que quería comenzar a criar en aquella terraza.

Un pequeño viaje a la torre Iffel le dejo un agradable sabor de boca, sabía que era un símbolo de Francia, y se ganaba que fuese un patrimonio de ahí. De verdad era hermosa, volvió a respirar sin despegar su mirada de la construcción, varios minutos observándola fueron suficientes para saciar su curiosidad, se giro sobre sus talones y camino en dirección a aquella panadería que había leído en la guía de turismo.

No tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar, la observo un par de segundos antes de entrar.

-Con permiso- dijo adentrándose al lugar, el sonido de la campanita le acompaño.

-Bienvenida- recibió la mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos rasgados, Ellie sonrió al ver que como ella era extranjera, a diferencia de que la mujer era proveniente de Asia, su vestimenta además de sus detalles físicos le indicaron eso. -¿buscaba algo en especial? Tenemos una gran variedad de pasteles, panques, baguettes, entre otros-

La explicación de la mujer le hizo sentir más familiarizada, ella sabía perfectamente de pan, después de todo venía de un estado con una de las mayores producciones en trigo.

-Quisiera…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió además de que el sonido de la campanita le hizo girar hacía la persona que ahora entraba, aunque no sabía si llamarle persona ya que no podía verla por varias cajas que este individuo cargaba, eso impedía que viera por donde iba, eso era claro. Se precipito hacía esa persona tomando varias cajas pudo contemplar mejor al hombre, un alto y fornido hombre con bigote, lucía algo gracioso no pudo negarlo.

-Muchas gracias, no veía por donde iba- comenzó el hombre.

-No se preocupe- le ofreció una suave sonrisa antes de volverse hacía la mujer, que ahora caminaba hacía ambos.

-Cariño, debiste hacer varios viajes y no traer todas las cajas en uno solo- dijo la mujer con preocupación, al parecer el hombre era su esposo, eso había quedado claro. –muchas gracias por la ayuda- siguió la mujer, llevando a la rubia a la parte trasera de la panadería donde podía dejar las cajas.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, en mi ciudad tenemos un dicho: _Siempre es importante ayudar a otros, excepto si son cosas ilegales, si es eso corre lejos_ \- una risa acompaño sus palabras, además de que no fue la única que río, la mujer también había dejado salir una leve risilla al igual que su esposo.

-Es un dicho muy… único- agrego el mayor dejando las cajas sobre el mostrador que había cerca. –como agradecimiento, puedes tomar algún pastel o baguette, cortesía de la casa- un guiño acompaño las palabras del hombre, Ellie sonrió de forma amplia siguiendo a la pareja nuevamente a la tienda. No podía rechazar un ofrecimiento tan agradable, sería de mala educación.

Después de varios minutos, tomo un par de baguettes, unos cuantos bizcochos, dos bísquets y finalmente una caja de donas. Siempre le traían recuerdos cuando las comía, la razón, bueno…era bastante larga que tendría que pensar en ella cuando tuviera más tiempo. La dueña del establecimiento metió todo en una bolsa de papel, pagó lo que costo todo a excepción del baguette para finalmente guarda el cambio en sus bolsillos y por supuesto salir de la panadería.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció despidiéndose de la pareja, estos devolvieron el gesto con agradables sonrisas, frecuentaría más esa panadería, fue lo único que tuvo en mente cuando salió del lugar.

Camino tranquilamente por las calles, sin dejar de observar detenidamente los lugares que se postraba ante sus ojos, definitivamente Kansas era muy diferente a París. En su caminata pudo escuchar ruidos cerca de un callejón, nada que le indicara que se trataba de algo peligroso simplemente se escuchaba el sonido de botes de basura. Fue hasta ahí, encontrándose con unos cuantos perros buscando entre los botes de aluminio algo que comer, eso era obvio. Ver tal escena solo hizo que su pecho doliera, su debilidad era algo simple… ver animales o personas buscando comida.

En pocas palabras, las personas o animales sin hogar le hacían sentir un sentimiento tan agobiante que deseaba poder alimentar a todos los que pasaran por una situación así. Una tarea un tanto imposible dirían muchos, pero no para una chica de Kansas como ella.

-Woof, woof, vengan aquí perritos- llamo a los canes que ante el intento de ladrido de la chica dirigieron su atención a ella, uno de ellos, el más pequeño un mestizo ya que no reconocía bien la raza pero se asemejaba un poco a un ratonero se acerco hasta ella, un poco intimidado pero al ver como la fémina sacaba un trozo de pan de su bolsa todo miedo alguno desapareció. Lo entrego al can que gustoso comenzó a comerlo. –Buen chico- alago, después de ver como este lo comía los otros dos se acercaron uno era un labrador y el otro al igual que el primero, era un mestizo pero le daba un parecido a un cocker, por las largas y peludas orejas que adornaban su cabeza.

A ellos dos les fue un poco mejor, Ellie busco en la caja de donas las dos que no tuvieran tanta azúcar para su suerte habían dos que solo tenían leves toques de azúcar morena, sabía perfectamente que los perros no debían comer cosas dulces. Entrego una a cada uno, estos las comieron sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Que buenos chicos- siguió alagando sin dejar de acariciar a los tres, estos no se negaron a una caricia, podrían ser callejeros pero amaban las caricias eso le quedo claro. Estuso varios minutos así hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora, 6:30 de la tarde, no era como s alguien la estuviese esperando pero estar tan tarde fuera no era su du agrado. Se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas y por ultimo despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos. –Prometo venir todos los días si siguen por aquí- dijo saliendo del callejón con una radiante sonrisa, los tres perros ladraron al unisonó, fue casi como si le entendieran.

Sin más se alejo, ahora dirigiéndose a su departamento, había anotado las calles además de que trato de memorizar bien el camino por lo cual no debía haber problema en volver. Prestó atención a su camino, pero un detalle no paso desapercibido.

Pudo darse cuenta de cómo algo caía del bolsillo del anciano que iba adelante suyo, al parecer este no se dio cuenta ya que siguió caminando de largo, Ellie no paso por alto esto. Camino más rápido hasta juntar el objeto.

-¡Señor!- lo llamo, inmediatamente este se dio la vuelta, era un anciano pequeño de ojos rasgados y con un bastón. –disculpe, se le cayó esto- dijo entregando la pequeña cartera al más bajo, este le observo por unos segundos, algo que le pareció extraño pero debía ser normal, después de todo era extranjera.

-Muchas gracias señorita- agradeció el hombre tomando la cartera y guardándola esta vez en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Había escuchado bastantes agradecimientos en el día que de verdad se sentía un tanto avergonzada.

-Descuide, solo procure tener más cuidado y cuídese mucho- fue lo único que dijo cuando comenzó alejarse, aunque no sin antes sonreírle de forma cálida, el hombre devolvió la sonrisa. Eso fue suficiente para ella.

Doblo en una de las esquinas de las calles para encontrarse perfectamente con el edificio de su departamento, eso le dio mucho alivio. Entro al lugar, siendo recibida por la encargada de la recepción que le saludo, Ellie devolvió el saludo, tomando el ascensor que le llevo hasta el último piso a parecer ahí era donde estaban los departamentos que aun quedaban disponibles, bueno, tarde o temprano serían ocupados.

Con la pequeña y plateada llave que la señorita Riffens le entrego, la adentro en la cerradura y con un simple giro abrió la puerta, para después entrar por fin al departamento. Encendió las luces para poder ver mejor donde se hospedaría, todavía no llegaba la noche pero ya no era muy visible ver todo con el atardecer que ya se asomaba por la ventana.

Dejo sus compras en la barra de la cocina, no sin antes tomar uno de los bísquets, comerlo en la terraza podría hacerle sentir como si aun estuviese en Kansas. Tomo asiento en el borde de piedra que había alrededor de la terraza, comenzó a comer el bizcocho. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios cuando empezó a recordar cada momento que vivió con sus hermanos en la granja, estaba segura que más de uno estaría esperando una llamada, pero ya era tarde. Lo más probable es que estuviesen dormidos.

Suspiro dejando el panecillo a un lado, dejo que el viento revolviera sus cabellos, sus largos y rubios cabellos. Era el momento de acostumbrarse a París, solo hasta terminar sus estudios de preparatoria así como la universidad, era una beca completa después de todo.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, el viento le ayudaba a sentirse menos estresada, pero cuando una fuerte ventisca llego que la hizo irse de lleno hacía atrás y caer de espaldas en el piso de la terraza.

-¿¡Q-Que demonios fue eso!?- pregunto pero no había nadie que le respondiera, estaba completamente sola. Solo Ellie, su bísquet y una pequeña caja negra a lado de este.

-¿Uh?- emitió confundida, estaba segura que esa cosa no estaba ahí cuando ella había llegado. Se levanto sobando su espalda, el golpe si le había dolido. Tomo la caja en sus manos y la observo detenidamente, era de color oscuro con pequeños detalles encima de esta, tal vez el viejo inquilino la había dejado, pensó.

Entro de nuevo al departamento, no sin antes cerrar las puertas que daban a la terraza y por supuesto comer lo que quedaba de su bísquet. Siguió analizando la pequeña caja hasta que por fin se digno abrirla, algo que deseo nunca haberlo hecho ya que una bola brillante apareció delante de ella junto con un destello que le encandilo. Lo suficiente para que dejara la caja en el suelo.

-¡Ow!- emitió una segunda voz.

Ellie abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el propietario o propietaria de aquella voz, su nivel de sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando se encontró con dos enormes ojos negros que le miraban fijamente, intento guardar la calma pero… no sabía que o que era la cosa que se posaba delante de ella.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Ellie, pude haberme lastimado- comentó la criatura, de color amarillo con unas franjas de color negro alrededor de su cabeza, unas largas antenitas se asomaban encima de esta, alrededor de su cuello y pecho podía verse como una melena esponjosa.

Retrocedió sin emitir sonido alguno, solo permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos y apretando sus labios con fuerza, debía hablar, no solo quedarse así.

-T-Tú… ¿Qué eres exactamente?- se animo a preguntar aunque aun sentía verdadero miedo, respiro profundamente y siguió observando al pequeño individuo.

-¡Soy un Kwami y mi nombre es Bii!- emitió dando una pequeña voltereta en el aire.

-¿Kwami?- repitió un tanto confundida, ¿era alguna clase de juguete francés? Si era así, Japón se estaba quedando atrás. -¿Bii? ¿Cómo abeja pero con i latina?-

-¡Algo así!- volvió a exclamar el pequeño kwami, ahora tomando asiento en la silla que había cerca. –voy a explicarte todo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?-

Tragó saliva con dificultad, estaba hablando con un tipo de insecto, animal o algo por el estilo que le tenía de verdad sorprendida. Si podía hablar de esa forma era más que obvio que no fuese un juguete. Tomo asiento en otra silla, ahora delante del pequeño kwami intento conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de adquirir los poderes del miraculous de la abeja, este tiene el poder de la productividad y liderazgo- comenzó el kwami con calma.

-¿Y eso viene siendo…?

-¡Podrás guiar a los grupos de abejas desees! Las feromonas que desprendes cuando tienes tu traje te serán de mucha ayuda, además serás la única de los portadores de un miraculous con la habilidad de volar, y…

Ellie le detuvo con un movimiento de mano, una señal que indicaba que se detuviera, tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Eran muchas cosas, una más improbable que la otra, ¿a qué venía todo eso? ¿Poderes? ¿Volar? ¡Todo eso era imposible! Ella vivía con los pies en la tierra, tal vez todo esto era un sueño, uno del que debería despertar. Llevo su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo y se pellizco, solo consiguió que le doliera levemente, pero que nada desapareciera.

-¿A que vino eso?- pregunto el pequeño amarillo con curiosidad.

-Solo quería cerciorarme que no fuese sueño- respondió con calma, después de eso se levanto y fue a uno de los sillones que había en la sala, tomo un cojín y lo llevo a su rostro, en donde libero un fuerte y sonoro grito que fue amortiguado por este, después de varios segundos lo retiro y volvió a su asiento. –puedes continuar-

El kwami le miro confundido, hasta que se sintió mejor para continuar.

-No puedes contarle a nadie sobre mí, es lo mismo con los demás portadores de miracolous.

-¿Hay más como tú?- si habría otros puede que estos le iluminaran mejor el camino, o le sacaran de tal situación.

Bii asintió levantándose de su asiento y volando un par de veces alrededor de la rubia.

-Hay tres portadores en total, uno es el malvado villano que está utilizando a uno de los miraculous para el mal, ¡los otros dos serán tus compañeros! Se hacen llamar Chat Noir y Ladybug.

En cuanto escucho esos dos nombres supo perfectamente a quienes se refería, fue directo al control remoto que había cerca de la pantalla, oprimió el botón de encendido y vaya sorpresa. Ahí estaban los que Bi mencionaba.

"Una vez más, Chat Noir y Ladybug han resguardado la tranquilidad y paz en París al detener a un nuevo villano…" dijo la conductora del programa, solo eso necesito Ellie, después silencio la televisión y volvió la vista a Bii.

-¿Te refieres a ellos?

-¡Si exactamente!

Ellie no necesito saber más, tomo la caja de la cual había salido Bii, lo único que quería ahora era que este volviera ahí pero algo dentro de esta lo impidió.

-¿Una peineta?- interrogo, Bii voló hasta quedar delante de esta y observarle nuevamente de forma detenida.

-Es la peineta de la abeja, al utilizarla podrás transformarte en alguien como Ladybug solo que… con poderes de abeja, tu entiendes- Bii guiño uno de sus enormes ojos en forma de broma, algo como si con eso quisiera que Ellie se sintiera mejor.

Lo había logrado.

-Bien, bien… todavía no entiendo esto pero por algo yo fui elegida, ¿no es así?

La emoción con la que Bii asintió le dejo de verdad sorprendida, pero además de eso, le dio un verdadero alivio. París sí que estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Eres trabajadora y la forma en la que diriges a las personas es de un líder nato, así como… ¡la abeja reina! Ella dirige a sus obreros con dedicación, trabaja para que su colmena siga en pie y crezca más y más, ¡eres la abeja reina!- las palabra de Bii salían de una forma tan fluida que le hicieron ruborizar, debía haber sido observada por varios años como para que supiera todo eso; porque estaba en lo cierto. No quería sonar egocéntrica pero muchas veces supo… que su arduo trabajo y liderazgo daba sus frutos.

Tomo la peineta en sus manos, la observo detenidamente, ¿estaba lista para ser una… súper heroína? Tal vez, tenía otro propósito en París.

-Tienes que saber que nunca me he peinado con una peineta, así que vas ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Cuenta con ello!

 **[…]**

Había llegado el día.

Observo el edificio con una sonrisa confiada, podía sentir una pequeña pizca de miedo, pero esta desapareció al instante, una chica de granja puede temerle a la ciudad pero no ella.

-Señorita Allen- le llamo una voz cerca de la entrada de la escuela, Ellie salió de su ensoñación para dirigir su mirada a la persona que le llamaba, no era nadie más que el director del planten estudiantil. –Me alegra saber que es una estudiante puntual- comento el director, Ellie se encogió de hombros y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, crecer en una granja tiene sus ventajas- contesto haciendo una grata referencia a los despertares tan tempranos que tenía todos los días en Kansas, el director le miro extrañado por un par de segundos pero dejo de hacerlo luego de notar como varios estudiantes llegaban, se acercaba la hora de la asamblea general.

-Habrá una asamblea para presentarte ante tus nuevos compañeros.

-¿A-Asamblea?- repitió ella sin entender nada de lo que el hombre había dicho, pero al estar dentro del edificio se dio cuenta de la plataforma que se había puesto en medio del patio, ahora parecía un escenario. Se sintió aterrada ante la idea de tener que presentarse ante todos los estudiantes, pero unos golpecitos en su pecho le hicieron volver en sí.

-No te asustes Ellie, podrás con ello- murmuro Bii, volviendo a esconderse dentro de la camisa de la rubia.

Ellie respiro profundamente, eso le ayudo a calmarse. El director le guió hasta la oficina donde le esperaban dos hombres mayores, estos vestían trajes uno de ellos era delgado mientras que el otro era de complexión regordeta, este tenía una franja alrededor de él con la palabra "Alcalde" eso le dejo claro algo.

-André Bourgeois, soy el alcalde de Francia- se presentó el hombre más bajo, Ellie no hizo más que estrechar su mano y sonreír.

-Ellie Allen, es un placer.

Después fue el turno del segundo, aunque ya sabía quién era bueno solo lo había visto en revistas y los papeles que le habían sido entregados cuando recibió su beca, él era el hombre que se la había brindado.

-Gabriel Agreste- espetó el hombre de anteojos estrechando la mano de la más baja, Ellie dio un suave apretón sin poder dejar de sonreír al mayor.

-Ellie Allen, es un placer conocerlo, bueno a todos en general- comenzó dirigiendo su mirada a los presentes. –Pero sobre todo a usted, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por otorgarme algo… como esto- su voz temblaba un poco por la emoción, bajo la mirada con deje de vergüenza al no saber que más decir. Gabriel abrió levemente sus ojos al notar algo que resaltaba bastante de la cabellera de Ellie.

-Es una muy bonita peineta- comentó el hombre sin retirar la mirada del objeto que adornaba e cabello de la chica.

Ellie elevo su mirada, soltando una risita avergonzada paso una mano por su cabello.

-Muchas gracias- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y una mujer de anteojos se adentro.

-Todos los estudiantes han llegado- hablo la mujer, eso fue suficiente, el pulso de Ellie aumento enseguida.

Nadie dijo nada más, Ellie acompañada del director salió de la dirección. Bajar cada escalón fue bastante difícil sus piernas temblaban casi sentía que se habían vuelto jalea, no podía permitirlo, sacudió su cabeza, golpeo suavemente sus mejillas así pudo despabilarse por completo y seguir caminando, unos cuantos escalones nunca fueron tanto desafío para ella. Una vez arriba del pequeño escenario tomo asiento junto a los demás adultos, sus expresiones tan serias le pusieron un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Una vez más sintió unos golpecitos de Bii en su pecho, eso la reconforto. El director inicio con una pequeña introducción, después indico a Ellie ponerse de pie y tomar la palabra.

-Señorita Allen- le llamo con suavidad, la rubia asintió, levantándose de su asiento fue hasta delante del micrófono, ver la multitud de alumnos que había delante suyo fue suficiente para que sintiera como un montón de mariposas volaban por su estomago. Fue idéntica a esa sensación que tuvo cuando concurso en aquella feria de condado por la canasta más bonita de frutas, quedo en segundo lugar pero bueno, esa anécdota era perfecta para recordar ahora.

La hizo sentir más tranquila, más segura de sí misma.

Acomodo un poco su voz tosiendo un par de veces, después con una suave sonrisa estuvo lista para hablar.

-Bueno, antes que nada estoy muy agradecida con Gabriel Agreste por otorgarme una oportunidad como esta y al director por supuesto, aprovechare al máximo las oportunidades que se me han otorgado- comenzó sin tartamudear nada, sus palabras eran seguras pues así se sentía, continuo incluso cuando notó la presencia de una chica adentrarse a escondidas a la escuela, era obvio que había llegado tarde, no dijo nada sobre ello solo sonrió levemente y volvió a su… digamos discurso. –mi proyecto sobre el uso de diferentes fuentes de energía para el uso agrícola me trajo hasta aquí, donde comenzaré a ponerlo en marcha en diferentes áreas y todo gracias a los fondos de mi beca, así que espero y estén conmigo en este proyecto, sin más, agradezco a todos por tan cálida bienvenida, soy Ellie Allen y es un verdadero gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes- y no hubo necesidad de más palabras, después de eso se gano un aplauso por parte de todos los alumnos ahí presentes, sus mejillas se enrojecieron suavemente por ello. Sin dejar de sonreír observo a cada uno de ellos, algunos sobresaltaban más que otros pero eso era lo de menos, después de unos cuantos minutos a todos los alumnos se les dio la indicación de ir a sus salones de clases, también a Ellie.

Se despidió del famoso diseñador de modas, Gabriel Agreste y del alcalde André, al igual que del director quien le dejo en manos de la profesora Caline Bustier, la mujer se presentó formalmente antes de ir directo al que sería su salón de clases.

-Estoy segura que muchos de tus nuevos compañeros te agradaran, unos… no tanto, pero esa es tu decisión- comento la fémina hasta que llegaron a la puerta de uno de los salones de clases.

Ellie se sintió extrañada por el comentario final, pero no le prestó atención, apenas entraron al salón sintió varias miradas en ella fue bastante normal. Después de todo era la nueva estudiante, la recién llegada del extranjero.

-Ella será su nueva compañera, recién llego de América así que sean buenos con ella, ¿De acuerdo?- no había necesidad de respuesta por parte de los alumnos, casi todos asintieron a excepción de Chloe y Sabrina quienes solo analizaron a la rubia de pies a cabeza y soltaron un bufido que Ellie escucho claramente, más no le prestó atención.

-Así que eres una becada- comenzó la rubia -era de esperarse de una campesina- espetó la hija del alcalde, tal comentario solo hizo hervir la sangre de una persona no de Ellie si no de una de las chicas de la clase, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, la misma chica que había llegado tarde a la asamblea.

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada entonces, Chloe- profirió la azabache fulminando con la mirada a la rubia.

-Y aquí va una vez más Marinette a defender a los inadaptados, tu y ella tienen mucho en común, por ejemplo su fatal gusto por la moda- escupió nuevamente Chloe, ese comentario hizo que Marinette se levantara de su asiento con verdadera indignación, la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo, una chica morena de anteojos le calmo con unas palmadas en la espalda esas eran buenas amigas las que impedían que cometieras asesinato.

Ellie en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, mucho menos cuando escucho los comentarios tan "encantadores" de la rubia.

-¿Es Chloe no?- profirió Ellie con voz suave.

Los estudiantes dirigieron su mirada a la rubia de ojos color marrón.

-En mi ciudad tenemos muchos dichos, uno de ellos en particular es: _Si no tienes nada agradable que decir, mejor no digas nada._ Creo que deberías seguirlo- la rubia le guiño el ojo a la contraria que no hizo más que hacer una mueca y mirar hacia otro lado, todos los presentes lo agradecieron, por fin alguien más le había cerrado la boca a Chloe.

La profesora incluso agradeció eso, Ellie dirigió su mirada a Marinette que levanto su pulgar como si digiera: Bien hecho. Ellie soltó una risa y asintió.

-Muy bien chicos, tendrán tiempo para más preguntas durante el descanso- interrumpió la profesora mirando hacía varios lugares, en mal momento todos los alumnos habían asistido no había uno disponible, pensó hasta ver los asientos de atrás, más especifico el lugar libre que tenía Nathanael. –puedes tomar asiento junto a Nathanael- señalo el lugar que era en la parte de atrás del salón de clases, en cuanto lo dijo pudo ver como el pelirrojo levantaba la mirada con verdadera sorpresa, después la bajo parecía que tenía algo que decir pero mejor se lo guardo.

Subió los lugares procurando no tropezar con el bolso de Chloe, el cual abarcaba bastante espacio en el pequeño pasillo, incluso creía que la había puesto mucho más cerca de ella para que se tropezara, pero no era ingenua o torpe. Levanto perfectamente los pies y subió los escalones faltantes hasta estar en su asiento correspondiente, le dio un pequeño saludo al pelirrojo antes de sentarse este no hizo nada, solo volvió su vista a su cuaderno sin decir nada.

La clase dio comienzo una vez que la profesora tomo el libro en sus manos y dio inicio a una lectura que al parecer era larga ya que cuando menos lo notó la fémina había narrado en voz alta varios párrafos, además de notar como las expresiones de la mayoría de sus compañeros rayaban el aburrimiento y algunos el mismísimo sueño, trataban de ganarle, pero apenas y parpadeaban sentían que caerían dormidos, la maestra seguía sin prestar atención a ello. Ellie dejo salir un pequeño bostezo, giro un poco su cabeza hacía su compañero Nathanael, quien estaba sumido en los trazos que hacía en su libreta, eso llamo la atención de la rubia, inclino su cabeza un poco más para poder ver mejor lo que Nathanael dibujaba en su cuaderno, quedo de verdad sorprendida al ver el dibujo o dibujos.

Era su peineta, habían diferentes bocetos de ella en las hojas del cuaderno del pelirrojo, pero además algo que resaltaba era que Nathanael la había dibujado también o al menos su perfil. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, era la primera vez que alguien a dibujaba, no sabía si era buena idea decirle. Podría tomarlo a mal, además de que no lo conocía para nada. Si, podría tomarlo a mal, se convenció de ello así que tal vez... necesitaría algo para romper mejor el hielo.

Tomo su lápiz, abrió su cuaderno y en una hoja completamente blanca comenzó a trazar diferentes líneas, dando unas cuantas miradas a Nathanael, solo unas cuantas que fueron sumamente cortas para que este no se diera cuenta que le observaba. Solo necesito de unos minutos, los justos ya que la clase termino sin que se diera cuenta.

-Pueden salir a su descanso- dijo la profesora a los alumnos, dicho esto todos salieron a paso tranquilo, Ellie se adelanto a Nathanael que estaba a punto de salir, con el boceto se coloco delante de él ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué?- murmuro el pelirrojo sin oportunidad de terminar sus palabras cuando la rubia le entrego una hoja blanca.

No dijo nada solo siguió sonriendo, incluso más cuando Nathanael la tomo.

-Espero que te agrade- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por completo del salón de clases, en el corto camino que hizo a la puerta pudo escuchar algunos comentaros de sus nuevos compañeros, nada que resultara preocupante o de mal gusto, fue todo lo contrario, escucho claramente algo que la hizo sentir más contenta que nada.

"Te dibujo muy bien, Nathanael"

[...]

Nunca se había sentido tan rara, claro estuvo rodeada de personas cuando presentó su informe en aquella conferencia de New York pero ahora estaba en medio de todo su nuevo grupo de compañeros, cada uno se presentó con ella, no era muy buena con los nombres pero haría su intento por recordar todos los que pudiera, uno que especialmente aprendió fue el de: Chloe. La hija del alcalde, una niña mimada que pretendía ser siempre el centro de atención y con actitud de princesita primorosa. Un reto que para Ellie sería más que suficiente, parece que las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer en París.

-¿Ni una vez saliste de Kansas?- pregunto una de sus compañeros, dirigió su mirada a esta, la chica morena que estaba sentada con Marinette, ella era…

"¡Alya!" exclamo en sus pensamientos.

-Solo a pequeños estados cerca de Kansas, hace dos semanas estuve en New York para la conferencia de la revista "Time" que preparo un volumen especial para los jóvenes con proyectos que ayudaran a las comunidades agrícolas- justo después de terminar su respuesta dio un sorbo a el jugo de manzana que había comprado, pudo escuchar un sonoro "Ohhh" por parte de sus compañeros, al parecer les parecía sorprendente que una chica de su misma edad fuera algo así como "una cerebrito" como muchas veces le llamaron en su anterior escuela.

-Tus padres deben sentirse muy orgullosos de ti, Ellie- dijo Marinette con una tierna sonrisa.

Apenas escucho la palabra "padres" sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, la expresión de su rostro se deformo un poco hasta mostrar una mueca de tristeza una vez que su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, eso preocupo no solo a Marinette si no a sus nuevos amigos también.

-¿D-Dije algo malo?

La rubia levanto la vista y negó con simpleza.

-No, tranquila Marinette- formulo mientras otra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –Es solo que nunca conocí a mis padres, me críe en un orfanato desde que tengo memoria-

Las expresiones de sus compañeros se deformaron, Ellie se dio cuenta de ello a la perfección, siempre que mencionaba el tema de que no venía de un orfanato provocaba eso en las personas. Hacía que se sintieran tristes, eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba.

-No pongan esas caras chicos, vamos- espeto sonriendo abiertamente a los presentes, el ambiente que se había vuelto algo tensó cambio completamente cuando la rubia hizo que todos volvieran a sonreír, si ella no se ponía triste al recordar todo lo que había vivido antes mucho menos ellos tenían porque hacerlo. Todo se volvió risas y comentarios sobre cada uno de ellos, por supuesto las preguntas también, aun había curiosidad en todos sobre su nueva compañera.

Ellie respondería a todas sus preguntas, le gustaba la gente curiosa, no podía negarlo.

Las clases dieron comienzo una vez más, solo fueron algunas horas más, después finalmente terminaron. Los pequeños grupos de estudiantes salieron del edificio, Ellie por muy extraño que le pareciera ya formaba parte de la conversación entre Alya y Marinette; dos chicas que debía admitir, eran estupendas. Emitían un aura que le agradaba, incluso a Bii le dieron la señal de que eran buenas personas, sobretodo Marinette que desde la boca de Nathanael escucho muy buenas cosas de ella, lo cual le sorprendió ya que según Alya el pelirrojo había estado enamorado de Marinette en un tiempo, pero que fue solo un amorío. Nada serio.

Eso era de verdad agradable, así que eran un grupo unido, claro si contaba a Chloe y Sabrina. No pensó en ellas, sacudió su cabeza y trato de pensar en algo más, en algo… como el estruendoso sonido que se escucho cerca de él parque.

Las tres giraron su cabeza en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido tal estruendo. Ellie quedo boquiabierta cuando una chica de cabellos blancos, un colorido traje verde con pequeñas flores blancas adornando su cintura , además de que la tez de su piel era levemente rosada, tal cosa de verdad la asombro, sobre todo porque estaba volando.

-Ciudadanos de París, es momento de que muestren respeto hacía nosotras… las flores que adornamos cada extremo de los parques y campos, ¡no seremos pisoteadas una vez más!- exclamo la chica que aun flotaba sobre los individuos que se detuvieron a verla. –Soy Toxic y es momento de que sonrían- dicho esto, se acerco a toda velocidad a unos peatones lo cuales con un rociador comenzó a esparcir lo que claramente no era agua dado que en cuanto ese liquido toco sus rostros comenzaron a carcajearse contra su voluntad, después tomo otro rociador, las flores que adornaban su cintura eran esos extraños rociadores en cuanto los quitaba de su cinturón tomaban la forma del rociador.

-Ahora es momento de tener un poco más de diversión- murmuro para sí misma, yendo esta vez en dirección a la torre Iffel.

Alya, Marinette y Ellie aun observaban la escena solo hasta que Alya saco su teléfono y siguió la misma dirección de la que al parecer sería la nueva villana.

-¡Alya espera!- intento detenerle Marinette al reconocer que era demasiado peligroso que su mejor amiga fuera al mismo lugar adonde se dirigía Toxic.

-Si ella va la torre Iffel, Ladybug y Chat Noir estarán ahí, esto ira directo a mi blog, Marinette- después de eso nada la detuvo, corrió para así alcanzar lo más posible a Toxic que sobrevolaba los edificios de París, la azabache suspiro con resignación, sabía que cuando se refería a su blog nada le detendría.

-Lo siento Ellie, la visita al museo será para…- ni hubo necesidad de terminar, cuando se giro Ellie ya no estaba bueno eso solo podría significar que había huido y eso sinceramente le fue más sencillo, estaría segura en cualquier lugar que no fuese cerca de la torre Iffel. Nada más le detenía, comenzó a correr no sin antes dirigir su mirada a su pequeña bolsa donde su buena amiga Tikki le esperaba para transformarse en algún callejón.

Corrió a uno de los muchos callejones de París, una vez en uno donde no detectaba peatones dejo salir a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Será buena idea?- pregunto un poco jadeante.

-¡Es momento Ellie! ¡Tienen que conocer a Queen bee!- fueron las palabras de aliento de Bii, por desgracia Ellie aun se sentía nerviosa por la idea de enfrentarse por fin a un villano Hawk Moth, apretó sus puños con fuerza y no más miedo o nervios.

-¡Muy bien, Bii! ¡Transformación!- después de esto, ya no hubo marcha atrás a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse.

[…]

París se veía envuelto nuevamente en las garras de un nuevo villano, esta vez uno que utilizaba diferentes tipos de plantas tóxicas para sus propósitos, estructuras de diferentes edificios se vieron afectadas por una extraña sustancia que liberaba de uno de los rociadores, una que hacía que las cosas se derritieran. Chat Noir y Ladybug tendrían que mantenerse bastante alejados de las diferentes sustancias que estos objetos tenían dentro.

Toxic degusto de París sumida en el efecto de sus preciosas flores.

-¡Magnifico!- espeto con total encanto y fascinación, pero ese encanto no le impidió darse cuenta de la persona que se acerco hasta ella para quitarle sus preciosas flores de la cintura. –Muy mal, insecto- agrego dirigiéndose a Ladybug.

-Debes saber que me gustan mucho las flores, pero solo las que son utilizadas en un obsequio- comento la famosa heroína.

-Tch- emitió Toxic antes de rociar una parte donde estaba parada Ladybug la cual comenzó a carcomerse hasta que cayó, aunque la azabache no cayó para nada ya que alguien le sostuvo de la mano izquierda.

-Por poco te pierdo, My Lady- comento Chat Noir con su mismo deje "encantador".

Ladybug solo embozo una sonrisa antes de estar en otra superficie plana más fija.

-Menos mal que llegaste, gato- dijo con un pequeño deje bromista. –debemos alejarnos de la torre y sobretodo no dejar que ninguna sustancia de sus rociadores nos toque, son extractos de plantas tóxicas- informo Ladybug y Chat Noir no necesito saber más, la batalla entre los tres comenzó, esquivaron cada ataque que Toxic lanzó hacia ellos, por poco una de las sustancias tocaba al dueño del miracolous de gato pero lo esquivo con uno de sus increíbles saltos, la pelinegra estaba segura que el akuma se encontraba en alguno de los rociadores pero en total eran tres no estaba segura si podría tomarlos todos a la vez bueno, por uno se iniciaba.

Mientras Chat Noir le entretenía con varios ataques físicos, que no incluyeran ninguno de los extractos Ladybug se coloco detrás de ella lista para interceptar dos de sus pequeñas flores blancas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para tomarlas no contó con que esta diera un salto pero además le quitara su yoyo, su preciado yoyo de la cintura.

Sintió un verdadero miedo cuando ya no había superficie plana bajo de ella, estaba cayendo en picada, nada evitaba su caída. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor, lo peor que nunca llego.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una suave voz femenina, Ladybug no tenía mucho valor para abrir los ojos pero finalmente lo hizo. Encontrándose con lo que nunca espero ver.

Era una chica, pero no una normal, vestía un antifaz como ella y el de Chat Noir, a diferencia que el de ella era amarillo y con una franja negra en medio de los ojos, después su ropa era un traje de color amarillo, los hombros estaban cubiertos con cierto pelaje esponjoso de color negro solo en el final, lo demás si era como su traje, solo que con unas cuantas rayas negras en lugar de lunares. Y sin excluir lo que parecía ser una boina en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza ese tenía claros detalles de que se trataba de una abeja.

Ella le sonreía de forma honesta, como si se conocieran de algún lado. Ladybug estaba sin palabras, solo hasta escuchar el alboroto que venía desde arriba logro sacarla de su ensoñación.

-¡Chat Noir!- exclamo levantando la vista hacía la punta de la torre Iffel donde estos estaban peleando.

La desconocida chica de amarillo no dijo nada, solo comenzó a volar en dirección hacia donde peleaba el rubio y aquella mujer de cabellos blancos, por poco Ladybug se muere dl susto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban volando.

-No te muevas mucho o te caerás- dijo la rubia, como si eso hubiera tranquilizado a la pelinegra. Siguió así hasta que llegaron a la escena con la villana, Chat Noir analizo con la mirada a la acompañante de su querida Lady.

-¿Y tú eres…?- dijo el chico confundido.

-Las presentaciones para después, debemos detenerla- respondió la rubia abriendo el pequeño bolso que tenía a lado de su cadera. –Salgan mis pequeñas obreras, es hora de que ayuden a su reina- agrego la fémina, de ese pequeño bolso salieron varias abejas una verdadera colmena ni siquiera Chat Noir podía decir un numero en broma estaba anonadado con la cantidad y sobre todo con la desconocida.

-Antes aquí tienes, My Lady- comento Chat Noir entregando su yoyo a Ladybug quien en cuanto lo vio se sintió mejor, mucho mejor, ya estaba completa.

-Muy bien, el akuma debe estar en alguno de sus rociadores debemos tomar los tres y destruirlos, ¿de acuerdo?- comenzó la azabache analizando con la mirada a Toxic que se veía más que enojada.

-Cada uno debe tomar uno de ellos y romperlo, solo así estaremos más seguros- agrego la rubia observando detenidamente a la chica akumatizada, analizo con varias miradas cual podría ser su ventaja. –escuchen, mis abejas podrán distraerlas nosotros tenemos que ir directo a su cintura, ¿de acuerdo?- Ladybug y Chat Noir le observaron por unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Mucho cuidado, uno de esos rociadores contiene una especia de sustancia corrosiva, es mejor que tus abejas no se acerquen a ella- informo la azabache y la aun desconocida asintió.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo Chat Noir, las dos chicas fueron directo a Toxic aunque por supuesto no de frente, las abejas se adelantaron bloqueando un poco la vista de la villana que intento apartarlas con la mano y con uno de sus rociadores pero no hubo ningún efecto sobre ellas, fue todo lo contrario.

Ladybug se deslizo por la barra de metal, haciendo caer de inmediato a Toxic con ello uno de sus rociadores cayó al suelo, Chat Noir se adelanto y lo aplasto con un simple pisotón. Para su desgracia no era el que tenía el akuma.

-¡Agh!- profirió la chica de cabellos blancos. –por suerte tengo otros dos, tus abejas no podrán con estos- agrego empezando a rociar a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Dispérsense!- grito la rubia tomando a Chat Noir y Ladybug por la ropa y así con un fuerte jalón los levanto, alejándolos por completo de la sustancia que ahora rodeaba a Toxic. –Son livianos- una risita escapo de sus labios al notar lo livianos que eran ambos.

-De mi hermosa Lady no es sorpresa, tiene una figura hecha por los mismísimos dioses- dijo Chat Noir, dicho comentario fue acompañado por un guiño que Ladybug solo paso por alto al verse preocupada sobre la manera en la que deberían atacar.

-Mientras aun tenga esos dos rociadores será más difícil acercarse a ella- comenzó, pensando bien en la siguiente táctica que tendrían que utilizar, tal vez ya había llegado el momento de usar su "Lucky Charm"

-Una batalla en el suelo sería mucho mejor- agrego la desconocida, volando hasta el otro extremo de la barra metálica donde aun se encontraba Toxic, ahí dejo a sus dos compañeros, ella siguió volando por sí esta quería lanzar algún ataque.

No hubo más tiempo para pensar, Ladybug elevando su yoyo libero el objeto que haría que consiguieran el akuma, la decepción abundo en su rostro cuando en sus manos cayó lo que al parecer era aceite de cocina.

-¿Qué haremos con eso? ¿Un desayuno?- interrogo Chat Noir con deje confuso.

Ladybug prefirió no responder, porque no sabía la respuesta, siempre salían objetos extraños pero eficientes. Así que este no iba a ser la excepción, observo el lugar hasta percatarse de lo que tendría que utilizar para que el plan saliera a la perfección. Indico a Chat Noir utilizar su cataclismo para cortar la barra metálica en la cual estaba Toxic, a la rubia que su grupo de abejas le interceptara para que se colocara en la barra que estaba encima. Arriba ella ya tendría su plan completamente listo.

Ambos portadores de miracolous asintieron y fueron directo a Toxic, Chat Noir corto la barra donde esta se sostenía lo cual hizo que fuera directamente a la que había arriba. La de cabellos rubios ordeno a un pequeño grupo de sus queridas obreras que bloqueara la vista de la villana, cumplieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra, esta comenzó a quejarse cuando su visión se vio bloqueada por aquellos asquerosos insectos.

-¡Aléjense!- grito eufórica, se veía sumida en su misión por aplastarlas o siquiera alejarse que no noto la barra de metal cubierta de aceite de cocina, la dueña de las abejas con su poder especial "Aguijones" se las arreglo para hacer que la barra de metal se inclinara y Toxic cayera en picada pero no, no a una muerte segura. La chica de traje amarillo la esperaba abajo. Conforme caía Ladybug retiro los dos rociadores de la cintura ajena sin más los rompió, de uno de ellos salió el akuma. El que sin cuestionarse atrapo en su yoyo.

-Hasta luego pequeña mariposa- despidió al insecto de ahora color blanco que se alejo volando. -¡Miracolous ladybug!- exclamo lanzando su yoyo hacía arriba, todo el daño a París se vio arreglado cuando brumas resplandecientes acabaron con todo lo maligno, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La chica de amarillo estaba fascinada con lo que acababa de ver, pero más con que Toxic había vuelto a la normalidad, era una chica de anteojos la que ahora estaba en sus brazos con una mirada confundida, que se volvió de terror cuando notó la altura adonde estaban.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- pregunto confundida y asustada, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica que le sostenía, quien descendió hasta poder estar completamente en el piso. En donde observo grupos de personas con expresiones sorprendidas. Eso la hizo sentir un tanto asustada, una vez que dejo a la chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás solo para chocar con el pecho de Chat Noir.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?- interrogo el rubio con esa tan poco sutil sonrisa gatuna que tenía.

-Déjame agradecerte la ayuda y sobre todo el haberme salvado, pero antes, ¿podemos saber quién eres?- antes que nada debían saber quién era la extraña chica que le había salvado, era obvio que no era mala, pero después de la experiencia con Lila no podía confiar en nadie.

La rubia no sabía que decir, mucho menos cuando noto a una chica morena grabarle, pero al parecer ya había llegado el momento de presentarse, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Yo soy Bee Queen- comenzó dirigiendo su mirada al teléfono con el que la chica le grababa. -y a partir de este momento protegeré a París a lado de Ladybug y Chat Noir- con una resplandeciente sonrisa aleteo sus pequeñas alas y comenzó alejarse de ahí no sin despedirse de Chat Noir y Ladybug, apenas y se alejo pudo escuchar los aplausos y el coro de personas que empezó a grita: ¡Bee Queen! Siguió sonriendo mientras se alejaba de la escena, en el camino sintió una vibración por parte de su boina eso solo significaba una cosa. Aterrizo en un callejón cercano donde volvió a la normalidad, tomo a Bii en sus dos manos y sin pensarlo le planto un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-¡Todo salió a la perfección!- exclamo emocionada, no podía evitarlo, creía que todo sería una catástrofe pero fue todo menos eso.

-¡Era de esperarse, Ellie!- contesto el pequeño kwami abrazando la mejilla izquierda de la rubia.

Ellie devolvió el abrazo a su pequeño amigo, mientras hacía camino al departamento, tan pronto llego y encendió la televisión se encontró con el noticiero que hablaba sobre la nueva heroína de París: ¡Bee Queen! No podía ocultar su vergüenza, de verdad se sentía nerviosa por el simple hecho de que ya no era una simple estudiante, ahora era…

Una súper heroína, que pelearía lado a lado con Chat Noir y Ladybug. De tanto sonreír le dolían las mejillas, pero era inevitable.

Se sentía demasiado feliz.

[…]

Al siguiente día de la aparición de la nueva súper heroína apenas estuvo dentro del salón de clases se encontró con su grupo de compañeros rodeando a Alya, quien les mostraba su teléfono por ello la rodeaban.

-¿Qué están viendo?- pregunto a Nathanael que era uno de los que observaban el contenido del teléfono.

-Alya consiguió grabar la presentación que dio ayer Bee Queen- dijo Nathanael antes de volver la vista al teléfono de la morena, Ellie se acerco hasta ver perfectamente la pantalla, ahí estaba ella. Dio un trago duro de saliva, había escuchado perfectamente que el blog de Alya era famoso así que lo más probable es que el vídeo ya fuera visto por todo París, es más… por todo el mundo.

Su estomago era un revoltijo de emociones, estaban entre la felicidad, vergüenza y miedo. Pero estos desaparecieron cuando recordó que no estaba sola, Chat Noir y Ladybug eran como ella, ellos dos le ayudarían a saber mejor su misión.

Después de todo, por algo había sido escogida para ser… Bee Queen.

 **[…]**

 **¡Ahhh!  
¡Terminado!  
Había estado trabajando en este escrito por varios días,  
hasta ahora lo termine, me siento feliz de haberlo hecho.  
Como recién vieron, se libero una imagen de lo que al parecer será el kwami del miracolous de la abeja.  
¡Eso me encanta!  
Pero odio la teoría de que podría ser Chloe, porque ya se había dicho que no podría ser ella por como es, así que yo decidí hacer un OC del miracolous.  
Me encanto escribir de ella, adoro la teoría de Bee Queen, además de que la abeja es uno de mis insectos favoritos.  
Como sea, para no hacer el cuento largo, me gusta emparejar a este OC con Nathanael, ya que es mi personaje favorito.  
No sé si tenga algo más que agregar… ¡el nombre de "Ellie" es por: Ellie Goulding.  
Una de mis hermosas cantantes favoritas y "Allen" por Barry Allen de Flash x'DDD  
Me pareció un juego de palabras gracioso, no me juzguen.  
Como sea, espero y haya sido e su agrado, si quieren decir algo, ¡dejen un review!**


End file.
